


Tattoos

by BuzzCat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short modern!AU headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

The Fountain of Youth. Back when he’d first encountered it, the price of another’s life had seemed a little steep. Now though, taking years from another was as easy as finding the most heinous of criminals that not even he could condone the actions of and drag them aboard the ship. Elizabeth had never protested as long as the Fountain’s victim was definitively guilty of an abominable crime.

These days, in the Year of Our Lord 2015, finding a victim was a mere matter of scanning the criminal records for sex offenders and crimes committed against children.  He and Elizabeth would live forever at this rate.

He looked over at his wife now, lounging on their bed and lost in the music playing from her phone. Looking at her now, carefree and smiling at the lyrics, even he had a hard time remembering this was his pirate king of old. She still was that ruler, showing her sea-loving roots in the smallest ways. Her toenails were constantly painted blue, varying shades to remind her of the ocean she missed. The way she could drink rum like it was water always made him smile, making him remember the governor’s daughter he had first met who despised the spirit. The thing that he liked most about her record of their lives, however, was her tattoos.

Of the various tattoos on her body, the image of a pirate ship marked on the inside of her wrist reminded him most of the early years. She had other tattoos, some with ink and some of scars. Where Jones had wounded her was a scar that had yet to disappear, accompanied by other reminders of their earlier, bloodier days. She had a replica of his sparrow tattoo on her arm in the same place as his; their more enduring version of wedding rings. She’d gotten that tattoo on their honeymoon. _A pirate’s life for me_ wrapped a ring around one of her ankles. The first time Jack had seen that tattoo, he’d whispered,

“Us. It’s a pirate’s life for us.”

“For us.” Elizabeth had agreed and she’d kissed him.

As Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled up at him from lying on her back, dark eyes the color of a swirling maelstrom and a happy smile he’d seen become a bloodthirsty grin, he smiled and kissed her. Elizabeth would always be his Pirate King and that was something not even a millennia could take from her.


End file.
